We March Into Battle
by talesofmyheart
Summary: Mycroft Holmes and Molly Hooper have been dating for while and they decide to make it official...


pMycroft waited outside the door of 221B with an anxious Molly on his arm. He sighed and rolled his eyes "Molly, it's not like where telling him the pathology lab has closed for refurbishing. I think it's about time, we waited long enough." Mycroft looked and rubbed her hand. "Everything will be alright."/p

pMolly looked down slightly "Technically this is just as bad, i mean."Molly huffed "Can't we just go and come back later? When he's asleep, that way we won't have to deal with him." Molly whined and started to move down the stairs. Mycroft grabbed her arm "Come on Molly, you'll be fine. He'll be alright with his, i swear." Mycroft leaned down to kiss he top of her head. Molly walked back and took a deep breath "Alright, if you say so." Molly smiled and released his arm. Mycroft took a deep breath "Into battle we go." He murmured and knocked on the door./p

p /p

pSherlock was waiting the dreaded meeting with his brother, he had received a text from Mycroft saying that he had to speak with Sherlock almost immediately. Usually if it was in person, it was to either save England or be beaten up to a pulp in Serbia or something similar. He sat down in his chair and sighed, fingers clicking on the couch. John came out with a frown, saw Sherlock's frown. He thought for awhile "Uh Sherlock, did i miss something here?"he asked to the impatient man. Sherlock sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes "Mycrofts joining us wih his pleasant company. Apparently he wants to discuss with me in person." He leaned back against the couch. Suddenly the doorbell rang./p

p /p

pJohn stood there for awhile, looking over at Sherlock and then back at the door. "I'll go get the door."he muttered sarcastically. He smiled as he opened "Good evening John." Mycroft told in a sweet voice. "Is Sherlock here?" Mycroft looked around. "Yes he's on the couch, please come in." John then finally saw Molly. " Molly!" He asked in a surprise tone "What are you doing here?" Molly's eyes went wide "Um, i...was...just." Mycroft stepped in "She is with me John, i called her." John looked at them left and right "Oh, uh alright then. Come in."/p

p /p

p /p

pHe stood aside, "Uh tea?" John asked a little uncomfortable "That won't be necessary John." Mycroft called out and went to sit down on the chair opposite Sherlock. Molly went to sit akwardly on the chouch, hands on knees. Heart pounding. John sat in the client's chair. Sherlock looked over at Mycroft "What is it brother dear that you had to come in here for? And it better be good, like England is in danger or you brought me new lab equipment. He then looked over at Molly "What are you doing here?" He asked rudely. Molly looked down and blushed "I, was . Uh. " Mycroft cut in "I called her over here. Me and Molly have something to tell you." Sherlock looked back and forth, "What do i need to know that possibly concerns the both of you?" Mycroft laughed "Oh brother dear, for one who is so smart you can be so blind to the whims of human nature. " Sherlock's scrutinized him "Don't patronize me brother." He got up and paced the floor in the loungeroom "What could it possibly be?" He looked over at Molly "Must be a personal situation due to her sheer anxiety and the sweating of her palms. Also has to do with relationships judging by the bitten lip and the heightened pulse which i am guessing you have." Molly looked to Mycroft for help "You're right Sherlock, perfectly right." Molly told Sherlock. Sherlock smiled and then looked to Mycroft, Mycroft almost impossible to read. Mycroft sighed "Seriously Sherlock, even John could figure this out before you." John frowned and opened his mouth before Mycroft cut in "It's a situation, a personal one. Involving me and Molly due to relationships." John looked over to Mycroft and then back to Molly before finally realising "Oh, uh. Mmm" John frowned and covered his mouth. Sherlock looked over at John and scrutinized. Mycroft finally rolled his eyes "For God's sake Sherlock, me and Molly are in relationship!"/p

p /p

p /p

pSherlock looked back at Mycroft and then back at Molly, again and again. Finally figuring it all out. "No." He looked at Molly, Molly perked up "Mmm what?" Molly asked, slightly confused. "No you cannot date Mycroft. " Mycroft stood up "Sherlock, me and Molly have been dating for 3 months now. What is your problem? " Sherlock looked back at Molly "Well it was nice to fall from one psychopath to the other. Seriously though." He pointed at Mycroft "He's worst then me, he's OCD. Completely unable to extract any emotion at all and you choose him?" He spat out. Molly frowned and got up "Sherlock Holmes! How dare you speak to your brother like that!" Sherlock looked at her dumbstruck as Mycroft went to sit down, his eyes wide in surprise. "Throughout the months that me and Mycroft have been dating, he has shown to be a kind, considerable caring man. He has treated me with respect and hasn't manipulated me with charm like you have. Well Sherlock, get used to it because me and Mycroft will be dating in the near future." She grabbed her coat "C'mon Mycroft. " Mycroft looked at Molly "Oh ok." They both got up and a dumbfounded John at Sherlock at 221B./p

p /p

p /p

p /p

pAs they reached the end Mycroft stopped and went to give Molly a loving, deep kiss. Cupping her waist. Molly kissed back just as lovingly before pulling away, blushing profusely "What was that for?" She smiled. Mycroft smiled "For doing what you did, that was...good. " Mycroft tried to find a word. Molly smiled and leant on his shoulder "Well he needed to be put in place, can't have him go and speak to my boyfriend like that." Mycroft scrutinized "Boyfriend, really?" Molly laughed "How about just partner then?" Mycroft nodded "Yeah that seems more suitable. " he laughed and went to kiss Molly's temple "Just know that i do have a deep appreciation and infatuation with you." Molly smiled and kissed his cheek "Love you too. " Mycroft held out his arm for Molly to hold./p

p"Dinner?"/p

p"Dinner."/p


End file.
